If Star Wars Was Morphed
by Jadeah
Summary: George Lucus is kiddnapped? By WATTO! This can only mean ONE thing! STAR WARS IS ABOUT TO GET MESSED UP! T for possible swears as well as not so childish humor.
1. Chapter 1

Watto sneered as he flapped his wings a little harder to keep aloft. In front of him, George Lucus was knocked out, a blow to the head had done him in. In the toydarian's mind, he deserved it. He made him some creep slave owner and he knew that he could have been ANYTHING. That was just unfair! And now he'd get what he wanted all along. He picked up the scrips for all the movies, all the books and anything that could prove the timeline, and tore them to shreds, then threw the remains into a fire. If he were right then-

Suddenly a burst of light form the fire and everything was dark! Next thing he knew, he was on the ground and the world was in shambles. He smiled, this was his chance to chance the story. And he'd have George Lucus to do that. That was essential to his success.

If only he knew how much he just messed up realitly...

* * *

><p>Anakin groaned in his sleep, turning over as he murmered something quietly. Finally he snapped himself awake with the haunting images of Plo Koon about to claw his chest open, breathing heavily he looked down and went wide eyed in shock and horror.<p>

Not only had he really been cut through the chest. But he had boobs! Honest to the force, boobs! That was when he paniced and checked to find out his fears were indeed true. He was now a she for some bizarre reason that he- or she- couldn't being to think of. So she, he, whatever, looked over to Padme who was still fast asleep. Or he assumed that Padme was still next to him. He was shocked to find a man in his bed!

"WHAT THE- GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted and beat the intruder with his pillow, the person immediantly lifted his head, messy with bed head, and looked at him confused before screaming.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ANAKIN?"

"WHERE'S PADME!" He snapped back.

"WHAT? I AM PADME! WHAT ARE YOU-? She then stopped when she realized she didn't feel a familiar heaviness to her chest and padded it, instead it was flat, and she panicked. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED?"

Anakin blinked as he put together the pieces, "P-Padme? What has happened to us?" His voice trembled with unevenness and alarm.

"I don't know..." She whimpered. "I don't know..."

**TADAH! Aren't I horrible? I'll leave you guys off here so you can guess what ELSE will go wrong! ;) So please R&R! I'll be happy to hear what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Early morning brought streaks of bright light through blinds that Mace Windu did not remember having in his quarters. He blinked his eyes to adjust them to the light, then he came to reconize Master Yoda's chamber. He then thought curiously, _when did I decide to meditate here?_

His ear twitched in self irritation at the thought that he confused Yoda's quarters for his own. It had happened before...

WOAH WOAH WAIT! BACK IT UP! His ear twitched? Last time he recalled, his ears don't do that! Alarm begun to surface and he started to lift his hands to see if his ears were the way they were, then he saw three fingered, green hands with sharp, slightly unkept nails.

Eyes wide as dinner plates, he screamed.

Outside the chamber, a few Jedi stopped in front of Yoda's quarters to hear the small Jedi screaming loud enough for the inhabince of the Outer Rim to hear him. But nobody dared intrude on him, last time someone did when he was in state of alarm, which was centuries ago, that man was found clawed up and down right horrified. They'd have to hope that he'd find his calm before he left this morning, or they would have to warn everyone to avoid him today.

* * *

><p>Yoda sighed as he found himself twitch under the covers at an unfamiliar smell. It wasn't like his usually scentless chamber, it smelled of sweaty tunics... he groaned and buried his head in a pillow he didn't remember having. Something seemed very, very wrong.<p>

He pushed up with his hands to sit but immediantly caught sight of dark skinned, five fingered hands that he could only place to Master Windu. His eyes widened in shock and he shook his head a moment to clear it. Was Mace in his body? And how was he going to react if he was? Or was this all some strange dream or a vision and he would find himself back in his own chamber and normal? So many questions, but he didn't have time to answer them all.

He stood up and found himself, unaccustom to the height and extra toes on his feet, stumbling for balance. When he managed to steady, he took a breath and pulled on Mace's boots and tucked the legs of his trousers in before pulling on the man's belt and robes, trying to appear as unsuspitious as possible so others would not question this matter.

He stepped into the hallway, and tripped and crashed straight into another Jedi, Luminara Unduli. Her vivid blue eyes studied him carefully. "Are you alright?" She asked before untangling herself from the clearly out of character man.

"Fine I-" He stopped himself aruptantly when he remembered that Mace did not speak the way he did. It took a moment to form the sentence as everyone else would. "I'm fine. Sorry." He even was surprised at how the vocal cords hadn't changed, even though it wouldn't make sense if they did. It was only the mind that changed.

"Are you sure?" She questioned in an even tone, clearly seeing through the lie. "I don't remember you ever tripping on your own boots before."

He found himself flash a nervous smile, or was it embarrassment? "I... suppose I am just a little distracted this morning. There are some issues I must see to." Yes that will work! Mace is always busy!

"You know," She responded. "For a moment, I thought you would tell me that you had put all your weight on your legs wrong and they grew numb over night."

"Yes, they are a little numb." Yoda lied, locking his knees to keep from falling over as well as to pretend he was uncomfortable with the lack of circulation in his longer-than-he-was-used-to limbs. "But I must be going."

"Alright." She nodded, not pushing anymore with finding answers. "Maybe if you stretch your legs a little you'll get feeling back in them."

"That I will," He replied. "Goodbye." He then turned and started down the hall towards his quarters, recenting Mace's too long legs every step of the way.


End file.
